


Planetarium

by 15dogs



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Balls and Dances, Cross-Posted on Tumblr, F/M, Oneshot, Pureblood Politics (Harry Potter), Pureblood Reader (Harry Potter), Running Away, Young Sirius Black, imagine
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-06
Updated: 2020-12-06
Packaged: 2021-03-09 21:21:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,190
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27922948
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/15dogs/pseuds/15dogs
Summary: After watching and falling for Sirius Black without ever talking to him, you finally get to speak with him at the most inopportune time.Writing challenge, prompt: planetarium from la la land
Relationships: Sirius Black/Reader, Sirius Black/You
Kudos: 33





	Planetarium

**Author's Note:**

> cross-posted from tumblr (@15-dogs)

All night, your eyes would flicker across the crowded ballroom towards the pianist. He was elegant yet fierce, sitting up straight against the hard, wooden bench, his overworked hands touching the keys with a gentleness that strangely fit him. Even as suitor after suitor came to you and asked for a dance, your eyes would find him, that blank, raven haired man.

Every now and then, the man would look up at you and catch you staring at him. He would show no emotion either way, but he never did; he was a keeper of a million secrets of which all were his own.

Although he was emotionless, you most certainly were not. You’ve had your eyes on the man ever since your parents forced you into these ceremonies. There was something about him that piqued your interest. At nights you would lie awake in bed just thinking about what it would be like if he was there beside you. You imagined that he’d be good company, he would laugh at your jokes and be quite funny himself. But those were all daydreams, seeing as you’d never really spoken to the man yourself.

You’d heard things about him through word of mouth, that he was a troublemaker at school and that his younger brother, Regulus, was quite the opposite. Regulus was a good fit for you, your parents assured you. Likely because you were at the Black family residence and your parents finally understood just how wealthy they were; wealthy enough to buy expansion charms in their home to add the pristine ballroom you sat in. Either way, your parents were quite adamant about you meeting him. Perhaps that’s why he was walking towards you with the determination of a brainwashed man. Your eyes flitted over towards the grand piano, hoping to catch a glimpse of the pianist one last time before his brother approached you but he was gone. You scanned the room in a panic, wondering how you would survive the rest of the night if you couldn’t imagine each suitor were him when you spotted him slipping out of the ballroom door.

Pretending you didn’t notice Regulus walking towards you, you jumped from your seat and integrated yourself within the throng of pureblood parents and their spoiled children, just long enough for you, yourself, to slip out the door. As soon as you stepped into the long, marble hallway, you slipped off your shoes— you feared that the tapping of your heels against the tiles would alert someone inside the ballroom to your presence. It was highly unlikely, however, due to the soft music that still thrummed in the hall.

As you neared the end of the hallway, you found the pianist leaning over a railing in front of an empty column of space in his family’s home. You placed your shoes near the opening of the hallway, hoping to sneak around and get a better look at what the man stared hopelessly at. You rounded him, stepping beside his slouched form. You glanced up at a purple and black mist that was suspended midair, dotted with twinkling white stars that formed constellations.

“I know who you are,” you began. You were nervous as it was your first time speaking to him in real life, not in your fantasies. He either didn’t sense it or completely did, as he didn’t budge at the sound of your voice. Yet, you persevered. “You’re the pianist, Sirius, Orion’s son.”

The pale man stood straight up. “Yes, I’m the pianist.”

“And Orion’s son,” you finished. He frowned.

“It’s a bad idea to be speaking with me, you know.” Sirius looked over his coarse hands, massaging them from his hours of playing.

You looked to the side to meet his gaze which had been blatantly avoiding you. His gray eyes met yours, and you suddenly could see all that emotion that he had been hiding. It was then that you realized you’d never been close enough to understand him.

“Since when have you been afraid of getting in a little trouble?” 

Sirius snorted at your comment, clearly amused by your teasing. He looked back down at his hands and then up at the constellations in the planetarium. You could see the stars reflect in his eyes, like he was absorbing everything he saw. As the lights illuminated his face, you recognized a sadness— a loneliness— that you’d only seen in yourself before. 

The music still serenaded you from down the hall, giving you an idea. You took a few steps away from Sirius, his attention peeling away from the enchanted constellations to eye you. As soon as he turned fully around, you took the sides of your dress and curtsied at him. Sirius looked around you as if to make sure no one was watching, then he bowed back.

You danced. Formally, sure, but you two didn’t know any other way. It was a careful waltz, your dress flowing behind you as you spun together. His hand rested perfectly on your back, like it was meant to be there. Your eyes shut as you followed his movements, perfectly content with how the night was going.

“I know you too, you know,” he whispered gruffly against your ear. Your eyes snapped open and met his. “Top of your class at Beauxbatons. You’re here because your parents want to marry you off to some other pureblood family. You’ve got quite the number of suitors lined up for you— my brother being one.”

Your stomach sank. You were hoping that he didn’t know, or at least wouldn’t bring it up. “And why, may I ask, aren’t you one of my suitors?”

Sirius looked away from you then, slowing his movements. “My family advises that I'd be better off with someone I can’t corrupt, mind you.”

You furrowed your brow. “What are you saying? That I’m innocent? Corruptible, even? Or is this your way of saying you wish you were one of my suitors?”

Sirius stifled a handsome chuckle that had your stomach turning. “You brought it up, (Y/L/N). If I didn’t know any better I’d assume you want me to be your suitor.”

“It’s a lovely thing that you know better, isn’t it, then?”

The song slowed to a quiet, almost nothingness, the sounds of both your quiet laughing overwhelming the solo from the flutist. You ran your hands down his arms as he did the same to yours before letting go of each other completely and walking towards the railing again.

Sirius smiled genuinely at you and your heart fluttered. You were right about it, being close to him and all— it truly was the only way to understand him.

He raised a hand and pointed at the mass of magicked stars, performing wandless magic to reveal his constellation. If he was speaking, you couldn’t hear it. You were far too enthralled by his features, hoping to uncover more about him than you had heard through rumors. The man was an enigma to you, a puzzle, a riddle, but you were not about to give up when he made you feel the way you did by just looking at you.

He must’ve felt your stare because he stopped talking and turned to study you. His head rested delicately in his hands and you mimicked his pose. He let out a soft exhale at your demeanor before asking, “What?”

You knew that it was crazy, just a little bit, to be telling this boy that you hadn’t known for more than 10 minutes about your feelings but you simply couldn’t help it. A part of you felt like you had known him for years because, in a way, you had. All those pointless and idiotic ways to marry you off and preserve your family’s bloodline was just another way for you to pretend that Sirius’s perfectly rough and strong hands were in yours, not the creepy guy who would make passing comments about muggleborns and halfbloods that your friends would talk about back at school. The nights that you would lie awake to pretend that Sirius was joking beside you in your bed made you feel like you knew him. But the more you spoke with him, the more you could feel that invisible string between you tighten. You just hoped he felt that pull as well.

“May I admit something to you?” you began.

Sirius’ lips twitched into a smirk. “With such good manners, how could I say no?”

You chuckled softly to relieve your nerves. “I’ve been watching you for quite some time, Sirius. I know who you are because I see you at all these ceremonies and I don’t know how to describe it but I feel...connected to you, if that makes sense.”

His tall body went rigid and his eyes glazed over like a defense mechanism so you couldn’t see what he was feeling. He shook his head and clenched his eyelids shut as he processed what you had said. “No, no,” he mumbled, “you can’t just do that, you can’t just fancy me.” He finally looked at you, barely regaining his composure. “I’m not good for you, my parents will never approve. It just...it simply won’t work.”

You blinked in shock. You weren’t sure what you were expecting but it certainly wasn’t that. You swallowed thickly. “Do you feel the same way, Sirius? Do you have feelings for me?”

He didn’t respond and it broke your heart.

But, being the polite and respectful person you were taught to be, you graciously accepted his nothingness and stepped back, knowing that you had to return to the ball. You curtsied and bowed your head. Just as you were about to lift it, Sirius tucked his hand underneath your chin, tipping you up and smashing his lips against yours.

You felt a swell in your chest, like you were so light you could float off the ground. If someone had told you that the song had ended in the ballroom, you wouldn’t believe them because in that moment all you could hear was a grand orchestra coming together perfectly in a great crescendo. The room was spinning around you and by Merlin you were going to hold on for dear life, anchoring your hands onto his broad shoulders.

Sirius pulled away after placing one more careful peck against your lips. He rested his forehead against yours as he panted out, “I’m running away tonight, this—  _ we _ — are a bad idea. You can’t fall in love with a runaway blood traitor.”

You didn’t have a choice in what you said, the words bubbled up from inside of you, from a place of wanting and yearning. You hadn’t even processed what you said until the words came out of your mouth.

“I’d rather fall in love with someone I’m truly in love with. So be it.”

A soft hum of a waltz came flooding in from the ballroom and Sirius placed one hand on your back and the other in yours and once more, you two began to dance. Your dress swept behind you with each turn. Sirius slowed to a stop as his eyes landed on your feet.

“Where did your shoes go?” he asked between a hearty laugh.

You glanced over your shoulder to see if they were still where you left them. “It’s not easy to sneak out of a ball in heels.”

At the mention of the ball, Sirius took a sobering breath, as did you. He placed a hand on your neck and sighed. “You have to go back to the ball. We’re going to arouse suspicions if we’re both missing for this long.”

He waited for you to move but you didn’t, you couldn’t. Not now, knowing that he was going to leave his family and quite possibly you forever. He saw that hollow look in your eyes and held you tighter.

“I’ll write to you when I’m out, when I’m safe. We’ll see each other again without the bloody awful formal clothes and families to impress. I promise.”

He moved his hand up to your cheek and cupped it, your eyes fluttering shut and an amused smile tugging at your lips. “I’ll wait for you. Be safe.”

You opened your eyes to see Sirius nod and retract his hands from you. “Now, go,” he whispered, and for the first time, you didn’t have to be close to him to see his emotion. It was thick in his voice, the sorrow and longing. In a strange way, it warmed your heart, seeing that he felt that invisible string, too.

You scurried off towards the hallway to retrieve your shoes. Just as you slipped them on and were about to stand up, Sirius pulled you to your full height and kissed you ferociously once more, in that same way where you felt like you were floating in a sea of music. And as his lips moved in sync with yours, you hoped— no, you knew— that that would not be the last time Sirius Black would make you feel more than you had ever felt before.

**Author's Note:**

> follow me on tumblr (@15-dogs) and wattpad (@15dogs)!!


End file.
